All Dressed Up
by Nurannoniel T.I.M.E
Summary: After my 2 friends' wedding, I'm all dressed up with no place to go but my empty bar. Flames go to reducing its heating bill.


All Dressed Up...**  
**By Nurannoniel T.I.M.E.

Author's note: I've sort of dropped the "Namaarie" fic, but since I make a reference to what I was trying to make happen in the last chapter, I'll just tell you now that the 'bots came back, but instead of portals in my computer there are now two portals (one for Preds, one for Maxis) in separate corners of my room. And since I have yet to introduce my Energon Bar, welcome to Bacura's Rainbow. Oh yeah, I own neither BW or FF8, but I *do* own the Rainbow. 

Several hours had passed since the not-so-great wedding of Nurannoniel's two friends; Sammy and Megatron. Despite the fact the guests thought things had gone well, neither bride nor groom could be coaxed into talking anymore. Depressed, everyone had left the online wedding to go about their own lives. 

It was now late on Valentine's Day. Nurannoniel, with nothing to accomplish that night, wandered around the Internet in hopes of something to do, maybe fan fiction, maybe a game, but nothing interested her. With no place else to go, she shut down her computer and walked to what appeared to be a bare spot on her wall. Summoning the portal, she stepped through into a dark beach next to an ocean.

Removing her dress sandals from the wedding, Nurannoniel shuffled towards the barely-lit blue building between the two ridges. She struggled not to trip on her long dress. Stopping to remove the key from its hiding spot under the railing, she climbed the stairs to the large glass doors. With a creak, the door opened to reveal two other doors and a stair case. Without even turning on the lights, Nurannoniel opened the door in the middle of the wall. In this room, she turned on the lights. With a sigh she sat down at one of black, star-speckled tables in the center of the otherwise empty room. 

Nurannoniel started awake when she heard the sound of the door opening. _'How long was I asleep?'_ She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses back on. Looking up, she saw a smiling Optimus Primal – her Optimus Primal (she didn't know why any other would be at her empty bar and wearing a suit nonetheless) – now closing the door that had woken her up in the first place. He pulled a chair over from another table and sat down across from her. 

"Look at us, all dressed up and no place to go." He laughed.   
"At least you look good in a suit. Me?" Nurannoniel looked down at the blue, velvet (skin tight) dress. "I'm still just a twig."   
He wouldn't stop smiling! "But a good looking twig." With that he stood up and walked over to the abandoned bar. Reaching behind the table, he flipped a switched that turned on the stereo system. "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy VIII began to play. Walking back to Nurannoniel, he stretched out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"   
She happily accepted. 

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever I said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

Optimus was still smiling at her, making Nurannoniel want to smile back. 

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

Placing her head on his chest, she was glad she'd actually attended the social dance classes in gym before Christmas.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

"Nurannoniel?"  
"Hm mh??"   
"... Never mind."  
"Okay." 

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

It was now Nurannoniel noticed the sound of his fluid pump. It was beating fast. _Very_ fast.

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me and then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

"Do you think... If Sammy and Megatron could get married, that another couple could?"  
"What do you mean?"

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer_

As the song ended and the two pulled away from each other, Optimus pulled a small, black box out of sub space. He opened the box and removed the contents. Clasping it for only a moment, he lifted Nurannoniel's left hand and placed the small diamond ring on her ring finger. 


End file.
